


Out of the Everywhere

by Tabithian



Series: Good Things [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's been away on a mix of Titan and Wayne Enterprises business, so when he gets home, he's not really expecting, well, <i>this</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this came about because things like [Hawaiian print diapers](http://laughingsquid.com/huggies-supreme-tiki-themed-hawaiian-diapers/) exist. Also, this is some unholy mishmash or Pre-Reboot and DCnU because of reasons.

Tim's been away on a mix of Titan and Wayne Enterprises business, so when he gets home, he's not really expecting, well, _this_.

“Hey, Replacement.” Jason holds a finger up in the universal sign of, _Shh, the baby's sleeping,_ because there actually is a baby and. Tim watches, dumbfounded, as Jason puts the baby – again, an actual baby, what the hell – down in what looks like a portable crib, and smiles as the baby gurgles sleepily.

“Uh.” Normally Tim would have his indignation on, because he knows he never gave Jason a key to his apartment, or told him he was welcome to crash there when Tim wasn't around, or, say, bring a baby and its whole nursery along. (He's pretty sure he'd remember that last part, if nothing else, because _baby_.)

“Jason?”

Jason looks up at Tim, going from fond and oh so wrapped around the baby's finger to. Blank, with a side of calculating that has Tim on alert because it's Jason, and the fact that Jason seems to have...settled isn't quite the right word, doesn't mean anything. But. The few times Tim has seen Jason in the past few months, Jason seemed. Almost...content. (Not the right word, either, but. Whatever it is, it's been good for Jason.)

“Her name's Lian,” Jason says, eyes narrowing. “She belongs to Harper, and he's off,” Jason waves a hand, “trying to figure out what the hell is going on with that, I guess.” 

The look on Jason's face is. Priceless, now that's a good word. Annoyed is another, but then it trips over into fond when Lian starts snoring, little tiny baby snores.

Okay, and. Tim knows the security he has set up for his apartment isn't going to keep someone like Jason out. If anything it might cause mild to severe inconvenience, but Tim didn't design his security measures with Jason in mind. (He's starting to wonder if maybe he should have.)

“What are you doing here?” Tim asks, setting his bag down because he's been on a plane for the better part of a day and he's somewhere just beyond tired. Also, there's a baby and Jason to deal with and he honestly doesn't know which is worse.

Jason watches as Tim shucks his jacket, tugs his tie off and drops both on the arm of the couch on his way to the kitchen. Food, maybe, definitely something to drink.

“This was the better option,” Jason says, reluctantly when Tim walks back in with a bottled water. “No way in hell was I taking her to the manor.”

And. Tim squints at Jason. He looks very much like a sulky teenager at the moment, and. Oh, that's right. Dick is at the manor, and that. Okay, yes. Dick with a baby, Dick with _Roy's_ baby, and Jason's Jason-ness would not be a good mix just now. Certainly not without Roy around. (Alfred's amazing, but even he can only do so much.)

Tim knows Jason has safe houses, bases all round Gotham, but most of them are little more than a room with four walls, and even then that's iffy. Definitely not a place for a baby for however long Jason's going to have her.

“I'm flattered, I think,” Tim says, corner of his mouth ticking up. “Mind if I ask how long you two are going to be sticking around?

Jason stares at him, like he's not sure Tim's serious. That Tim isn't going to make them leave after they've been, for lack of a better term, squatting in Tim's apartment for who knows how long. (No more than a week, Tim hasn't been gone that long, but. Long enough for the spread of toys and baby things throughout Tim's living room and kitchen.)

“Oh, come on.” Tim says, scowling. “You wouldn't have come here in the first place if you thought I'd kick you out.” Except.

“I didn't think we'd be here this long,” Jason admits, gaze darting back to the crib and back to Tim. “Harper's taking his sweet time.”

And. Hmm. “Because these kinds of things wrap themselves up like that,” Tim says, snapping his fingers, and oh, he really is exhausted, isn't he.

Jason snorts. “You're a laugh riot, Replacement.”

Tim shrugs, too tired to care. “Whatever, I'm going to sleep. I'm sure you know where everything is, please don't set anything on fire.” Food can wait.

Still. He's curious, only got a short look at her before Jason put her down. He's careful to keep a certain distance from the crib – it's Jason and Jason's protective instincts ratcheted up with Lian to consider – and.

“I had no idea they even made those,” he says, staring.

“What?” Jason asks, almost defensively. “They're awesome.”

Tim shoots Jason a look. “There are palm trees.” Palm trees and hibiscus flowers and why is Tim even surprised Jason (or Roy) thought they'd be a good idea.

Jason scowls. “Go to bed, Replacement, you're not making sense.”

Tim raises an eyebrow because really? But. Sleep does sound good, fantastic even. He looks back down at Lian sleeping peacefully, one small fist curled up next to her face, and. This he gets, understands. “Goodnight Lian.”

Jason gives Tim a look, like he's amused against his better judgment. “Sleep, Replacement.”

Tim rolls his eyes, but. Again, _sleep_. “'Night, Jason,” he says, smiling slightly when he hears Jason grumbling to Lian about him. If nothing else, the next few days should be interesting.


End file.
